totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AikkoxD/Jak to bywa , plany są
Więc witam was ponownie u mnie czyli Aikkoxd . Postanowiłem napisać go ze względu na przekazaniu fanom moich serii , bądź może przyszłym czytelnikom plany związane z moimi fikcjami i nie tylko ! Więc jakie sprawy chciałbym poruszyć ? No cóż , mogę dostarczyć po prostu informacji na plany tej wiosny jak i lata . 1. Czyżby koniec z makabryczną zabawą ? I co z PRAWDĄ !? ''' Na początek nóż w plecy i to w przenośni i dosłownie . Wraz gdy zakończę odcinek trzeci Przetrwaj lub Zgiń Zemstę seria automatycznie przejdzie do fikcji zawieszonych . Cóż powodów mam kilka , ale takim głównym jest to , że chcę poświęcić nieco więcej czasu by dokończyć inne fikcje które są aktualnie przeze mnie pisane. Wiem , że niektórych rozczaruję tą informacją , ale niestety żywoty uczestników walczących w fikcji się przedłużą . Na ten moment , nie jestem w stanie określić kiedy fikcja zostanie wznowiona . Niestety również zastanawiałem się nas sytuacją , czy naprawdę szczerze podobało wam się Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 ? Czy to możliwe , żeby opinie były aż tak odmienne ? Nie wiem , czy to przeczucie , czy też mój wymysł ale czy naprawdę to była udana fikcja , czy jednak wolicie przytaknąć ? Proszę o naprawdę szczere opinie . Wiem , że seria już jest zakończą , ale nie daje mi to spokoju . '''2. Trochę ze świata antyku , czyli co tam w kraju śródziemnomorskim . Tutaj rozpoczynają się dobre wiadomości , ponieważ chce się skupić na tej fikcji . Fikcja była kilkakrotnie porzucana i przywracana . Postaram się dokończyć aktualny odcinek , oraz na razie bez żadnych nadziei , ale jednak z pewnością mogę powiedzieć - niedługo pojawią się nowe odcinki ! Mogę zapewnić , że na pewno spodobają wam się przygody , świetne zadania oraz mnóstwo humoru , które towarzyszą tej fikcji . Zobaczycie również , nieco ubarwione oblicze postaci z Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy które być może już was zachwyciło , albo może wręcz przeciwnie . Spokojnie , aż tak wielkich zmian co do nich nie szykuję . Mogę również powiedzieć , że planowane jest tutaj przeze mnie jakby unowocześnienie i wykonanie nieco ciekawszego sposobu eliminacji zawodników . Na razie nie chcę zdradzać za wiele szczegółów , z tym zapoznacie się w kolejnych odcinkach ! I co mogę wspomnieć ? Jeśli oczywiście wszystko pójdzie dobrze pojawi się odcinek dokończony jak i tylko jeden nowy ! '3. Trochę niepewna sytuacja i nietypowe sprawy ' Hotel , wielu ludzi denerwuje i trochę niepokoi , że premiera ma się odbyć tak późno . Chcę od razu powiedzieć , że nie mam nic przeciwko pisaniu wielu fikcji na raz . Ale no cóż , mam swój limit jak każdy i za bardzo by mnie to przeciążyło . Jednak , żeby zaspokoić oczekujących oraz "zaprezentowania" użyczonych mi postaci ( Dziękuję użytkownikom ! ) zostanie wyemitowany odcinek specjalny , w którym zobaczycie spotkanie tychże zawodników w pewnym miejscu . I po raz kolejny , wolę nie psuć niespodzianki i zostawić to na potem ^^ A i druga ważna sprawa , castingi , czy jak wolicie zgłoszenia są już zamknięte , więc niestety nie ma już możliwości zgłoszenia oraz wszyscy uczestnicy , którzy widnieją na liście są 100 % potwierdzeni i wystąpią w produkcji . Były również przemyślenia nad zmianą lokalizacji w tej fikcji i była myśl , "czy nie lepiej pomęczyć ich w bardziej okropnym miejscu ?" , Była , ale przez chwilę . Były przemyślenia , ale jednak ostatecznie nazwa sezonu zostaje i tak jak zostało powiedziane , albo powiem teraz , Premiera sezonu '4. Na głównym celowniku : Mowa o nowej ekipie z wyspy ! Najnowszy Cykl ! ' I tutaj wiem , że zajmę trochę miejsca ponieważ , jest to fikcja w której najlepiej się czuję i najbardziej sie rozpisuję i daje pokazać swoje możliwości . Tak chodzi o fikcję , którą chce się zająć by jej połówka końcowa wypadła jak najlepiej i w wydaniu w miarę przyzwoitym . Jeśli chodzi o odcinki to w tej fikcji najbardziej postaram się popracować nad najnowszymi odcinkami i dostarczyć rozrywki na jak najwyżej możliwym dla mnie poziomie . Oczywiście również znam już waszych faworytów i liczę , że kolejne odcinki utwierdzą was , że dokonaliście słusznego wyboru . No niestety zwycięzca może być tylko jeden i być może dobrze na niego trafiliście ! Mam nadzieję , że nie zawiodę was , chociaż ostateczną decyzję w tej sprawie podejmuję oczywiście ja :D Kolejną sprawą jest odcinek specjalny i emisja II sezonu , który tak jak w oryginalnym cyklu można było się spodziewać , będzie porzucony plan filmowy . Premiera tego sezonu , odbędzie się po emisji odcinka specjalnego Nowych na Wyspie , którego daty niestety jeszcze nie mogę podać z pewnością . '5. Czyżby renew ? ' No i ostatni temat , czyli odnowienie turnieju . Jak wiecie prowadziłem już II edycje turnieju postaci . I tutaj bez rozpisywania stawiam pytanie ! Czy chcielibyście , by obecna III edycja byał na bieżąco prowadzona i reaktywowana ? Proszę o opinie na ten temat albo u mnie osobiście , albo pod blogiem ^^ '6. Więc Podsumowując , czyli koniec paplania ' Liczę , że uda mi się jeszcze napisać parę odcinków w nadchodzących miesiącach i ruszę się nieco w to lato i seria taka jak Grecja będzie bliska końca , a Nowi na Wyspie będą zakończeni ... cóż planować można , ale co z tego wyniknie ? Nikt nie wie xD Serdecznie się z wami żegnam i liczę , że lektura się opłaciła :D ! 'Aikko '! Świat jest piękny. Nawet jeśli jest pełen smutku i łez, otwórzcie swoje oczy. Róbcie to na co macie ochotę. Zostańcie tym, kim chcecie. Znajdźcie przyjaciół. Nie śpieszcie się i korzystajcie z czasu, dorastając. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach